Instituto Fairy
by Blossomy Wizard
Summary: Todos creian que mi vida era perfecta...estaban equivocados... todo mejoro cuando llegaste tu... MI PRIMER FIC NALU!
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: Hola, este es mi primer Fic espero que les vaya a gustar : )**

**Instituto Fairy**

**Capitulo 1: Cuando la conocí**

Eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde, me dirigía hacia mi casa después de ese pequeño concierto que di junto a mis amigos en esa vieja bodega abandona que encontré de pequeño. Todo era como siempre, Jellal, Gajeel, Gray y yo tocando unas cuantas canciones frente a un publico pequeño, nosotros tocamos rock, ya que a todos se les da tocar un instrumento de ese genero, pero de ves en cuando sabemos rapear, y bueno eso lo hacemos los cuatro, en fin, tocamos, comimos, charlamos con los demás amigos y al final cada quien se fue por su lado. Mi amiga de la infancia, Lissana, me dijo que si la acompañaba a casa, pero le dije que tenia que volver pronto por lo que Gray la acompaño junto a Juvia.

Caminaba por la banqueta tranquilamente, se que le dije a Lissana que tenia prisa pero la verdad solo quería estar solo unos momentos, quería pensar, tenia muchos problemas…. Hoy se cumplían tres años desde la muerte de mama….. quería estar solo no quería pensar en nadie estaba frustrado, enojado!... si tan solo la hubiera protegido…. Si tan solo no hubiera tenido miedo.

Estaba apunto de doblar la esquina, después de hay solo 6 cuadras para llegar a casa, pero…

-Kyaa-

-Ayyy….. eh….. pe-perdón- me disculpe amablemente, por mi culpa yo y una chica quedamos tirados en el suelo, me moría de la vergüenza.

-N-no pasa nada, yo debería ser la que me disculpe- dijo , la verdad lo dijo de una forma muy dulce, decidí levantar mi cabeza ya que desde que salí de la bodega no me había atrevido a levantarla…. Y cuando la veo …..

-¿Q-que sucede?- dijo algo confundida, quizás sea la forma rara en la que la veía, pero el problema es que no la podía dejar de ver!

-_bonita-_fue lo que pensé al ver esos hermosos ojos cafés y esa linda cabellera rubia

-A-a- ettooo….. PERDON!- me levante de golpe, no se porque pero quería ayudarla a que se levantara, y eso fue lo que hice des pues de eso….

-Gracias!- esa sonrisa era hermosa… pero por desgracia seria la ultima vez que la vería… a no ser…

-NATSU!

-¿Qu..que?

-Natsu…. E-ese es mi nombre – hubo un corto silencio

-jaja- la rubia rio bajo- Mi nombre es Lucy un placer conocerte- volvió a sonreír, que linda-Bueno ahora que ya nos presentamos me podrías ayudar a encontrar el hotel Emporio?, es que este mapa es muy confuso-

-Claro-Agarre el mapa que ella me ofrecía- Oye conozco el hotel... que da a 3 cuadras pasando mi casa-

-Enserio!?

-Si, vamos te acompaño Luce-

-Luce?

-Si, me gusta ponerle sobrenombres a mis amigos y Luce se oye lindo para ti Lucy-dije casi sin pensar, pero que diablos me pasa!

-A…amigos?

-Bu…bueno, es q.. .es que-

-Si! Seamos amigos!, Natsu- dijo bastante feliz, y eso que nos acabamos de conocer

-Bien-

Pasamos un rato caminando unas 3 cuadras, de allí tomamos un taxi, hasta que llegamos al hotel ambos bajamos, yo tenia tantas ganas de bajar de ese vehículo del demonio ya que me aguantaba las ganas de vomitar.

-Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí Natsu- dijo ella un poco ruborizada

-No hay problema- me le sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo, me di la vuelta para irme, posiblemente esa sea la ultima vez que vea su sonrisa….pero.

-NATSU!-

-Ah?-

-Soy nueva en la ciudad y no conozco a nadie…. No se si podríamos salir mañana para que me puedas ayudar a conocer mejor el lugar…. Solo tengo 17 años y pues…-

-¿17!?- Dije un poco sorprendido

-S..si, necesito encontrar un apartamento y algún lugar donde pueda estudiar, solo falta una semana para que el verano acabe- hablo un poco tímida, ¿y como no estarlo después de mis expresión? Idiota idiota idiota!

-Claro Lucy, y sobre la escuela no te preocupes, mañana te enseñare un buen colegio que de seguro no te negaras a ir-

-En.. enserió? –

-Si, vendré a este hotel a las 2 mañana, de hay te enseñare parte de la ciudad, si?

- SI!

-Cuídate….. amiga- de allí me fui corriendo hacia a mi casa, sonriéndole a Lucy y moviendo la mano despidiéndome.

-Si…. amigo ….- dijo Lucy en voz baja y con un rubor mientras veía que el pelirrosa se iba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas: Gracias por leer el primer capitulo hubo algunos que les gusto y eso se agradece mucho :'), quería decirles que podría actualizar el fi veces a la semana dependiendo como se pongan las cosas. Y bueno sin nada mas que decir los dejo.**

Letra normal- dialogo

_**Letras en cursiva- pensamientos**_

**00000000**-cambio de escena

**Instituto de hadas**

**Capítulo 2: Inicia sesión para Fairy Tail!**

**POV NORMAL**

Eran cerca de las 2 de la tarde, un joven con una cabellera rosada, apenas se había levantado después de un sueño muy acogedor, pues había soñado con la chica que conoció el día anterior, era muy raro para el, pero le agrado el sueño. Pero por quedarse dormido se le hacia tarde para llevar a Lucy a conocer la ciudad.

-AHHHHHHH! Es tarde! ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DESPERTASTE GATO TONTO!-grito Natsu al darse cuenta que faltaban 17 minutos para que dieran las 2

-a..ye..- dijo medio dormido un gato azul que envés de decir MIAU dice AYE

-Demonios no tengo tiempo para ponerme muy formal…- Natsu se quedo callado dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir-¿Por qué diablos me vestiría formalmente? Ni siquiera tengo ese tipo de ropas, QUE MIERDA ME PASA!- Era el colmo no sabia ni lo que decía todo por pensar en que va a salir con Lucy.

Al final se puso unos Jeans, unos converse, una camisa roja con el logo de un dragón rojo atrás, una sudadera negra abierta y al final su inseparable bufanda blanca.

-Happy cuídate! No me esperes tarde- dijo Natsu como si el gato fuera a contestarle…. Cosa que nunca paso, después de eso se dirigió hacia el hotel donde había dejado a la rubia el día anterior.

**00000000000000**

A diferencia de Natsu, Lucy si se había despertado temprano, desayuno, se dio un baño y se vistió. Pero mientras hacia todo eso había algo que la inquietaba y era un sueño que ella tuvo.

*** Flash de nuevo** * **Lucy Punto De Vista**

_-Estaba en mi graduación, acababa de terminar el bachillerato y dentro de 3 meses empezaría la universidad, pero…. Que importaba si me encontraba en esa fiesta de graduados, yo estaba sola, había dejado todo y a todos para cumplir mi sueño y no el de mi padre. Lo mejor seria irme- _

-Lucyyyy!-_Escuche que alguien me llamaba…. Pero quien…. Yo no tenia a nadie… estaba sola y…- _Lucy- _ese tipo que me hablaba estaba atrás de mi ahora…..sentía su respiración en mi cuello …. Como pude olvidarlo….. después de toda esa soledad que estuvo presente en mi vida, encontré a un amigo._

_-…._Natsu_…-Lo abrase, no quería perderlo, el es y siempre será la persona mas importante en toda mi vida._

En ese momento desperté.

Estaba sentada en mi cama con una cara pálida y como no estarlo después de al sueño-Ahhhhhhh….- suspire- No lo creo….. apenas lo conocí ayer…. Natsu….-

*** Fin del flash-back *******

**000000000000000000**

**POV normales**

Lucy esperaba a Natsu en la entrada del hotel en el que se ospedo. Ya eran 2:10 y ella se sentía incomoda, pensaba de que Natsu la había dejado plantada y que no lo volvería a ver.

-Lo mejor seria pedirle a uno de los encargados del hotel que me orientara…..- se dijo ella misma algo triste.

-Lucy!- El peli rosa venia corriendo con tal de no llegar tarde, pero después de gran carrera….. no lo logro.

-Natsu! -

-Estas lista para conocer Magnolia? Jeje –

-Solo si tu me acompañas a conocerla….jeje-_Mierda que acabo de decir- _se maldecía a si misma Lucy después de decir tal estupidez. Pero Natsu lo único que hizo fue sonrojarse, y sonreír-

-Bueno, ¿dijiste que necesitabas un apartamento no?-dijo el peli rosa con un tono de que el podría resolver ese problema.

-Si, necesito un lugar pequeño que no sea tan caro-

-Pues estas de suerte, tengo una amiga que esta rentando una pequeña casa-

-Enserio? Por donde se encuentra el lugar?-

-Esa es la mejor parte, esta a solo 2 calles de mi casa, así te acompañare a la escuela por las mañanas-

-Es-escuela?... todavía no me decido no he visto todas-

-Solo hay 5 colegios en esta ciudad, y no son nada buenos como el que voy a mostrarte-

-¿Como s….?- Lucy no alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que Natsu la cargo al estilo princesa corriendo como desesperado-Kyaaaaaa ¿QUÉ CRES QUE HACES!?-

-Si no vamos a ver la casa tendremos menos tiempo para ver el instituto! Jajaja –

-OK OK PERO ALMENOS AVISAME CUANDO ME VALLAS A CARGAR!- y así paso el rato Lucy reclamándole a Natsu de que la bajara, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraban frente a la casa de la que Natsu había hablado. Lucy la miro y le pareció agradable….. pero, se veía tranquila y lo mejor es que el pequeño canal de Magnolia estaba al frente, esto le daría una vista maravillosa, pero lo que decidiría todo será el precio que la dueña le de.

-Bien entremos- dijo Natsu apunto de abrir la puerta

-Oye no es correcto entrar a una casa que no es tuya así porque si- dijo Lucy regañando al chico

-No ocurrirá nada ya te dije que la dueña es mi am….-Natsu fue golpeado en la cara por un puño que salió de la puerta, LITERALMENTE ATRAVESO LA PUERTA NATSU NO ALCANZO A ABRIRLA!

-NATSU TE EH DICHO MILES DE VESES QUE NO ENTRES ASI POR QUE SI!- Lucy se quedo pasmada al ver la persona que golpeo de una manera muy sencilla a Natsu-No me importa que esta casa ya no será mía, eso es falta de educación y….- la persona que al parecer le causo un severo chichon en el cráneo a Natsu, era nada mas y nada menos que una mujer pelirroja muy guapa para ser tan violenta-….. emmmm…. Hola… se te ofrece algo?-

-e..ella vino a ver la casa….. qui….quiere…- y ese fue el fin de buen Natsu (un fin que solo durara 5 minutos).

-Ho..hola So..soy Lucy ... Lucy Heartfilia ... -

-Mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Erza, Erza Scarlett- la actitud de Erza cambio de enojada con ganas de matar a cualquiera que se encontrara, a una mas tierna- Así que quieres comprar la casa ehhhh?- dijo Erza bastante feliz

-No, no creo poder pagarla si la com….-

-Vendida!-dijo Erza callando a la Heartfilia- Como so lo tiene un baño, 2 cuartos, una cocina, una sala pequeña y ya tiene los muebles te la dejo en…. 700 dolares!... me puedes pagar por mes sin interés- dijo la Scarlett pareciendo voz de comercial de tv

-No Podría ... ehhh ..? $ 700 que casa !? (son como 9.500 dólares) ... Mmmmm. Estoy de acuerdo!

-Natsu!- Erza grito llamando al chico

-A..aye!- Natsu se puso de pie rápidamente al escuchar a Erza

-Enséñale la casa a Lucy-le dio las llaves de la casa- y mas te vale que la cuides a ella y a la casa por que si le haces algo a mi nueva amiga o a la casa donde vivi desde los 3 años….te juro que te mato!

-Aye! -

-_Amiga…-_pensó Lucy al escuchar esa palabra por parte de Erza-Ettoo Erza…-

-Si?-dijo un poco mas calmada la Scarlett

Nos Manera -de-amigos? -

-SI!, eres amiga de Natsu no? Si lo eres entonces también eres mi amiga…. De echo parece que…..cuantos años tienes?-dijo Erza viendo mejor a Lucy

-17- dijo Lucy un poco incomoda

-Genial! Eso significa que seremos compañeras de clase! Pero bueno debo irme a mi nueva casa, nos vemos en 5 dias Natsu, Lucy , cuídense- dijo alejándose

-Salúdame A Jellal dile que la próxima semana no podre ir a la bodega a tocarlas Grito Natsu

-Siiiiii- a partir de ese momento Erza se desaparecio de la vista de Natsu y Lucy

-Bueno lo mejor será entrar-dijo al final el peli rosa

**0000000000000**

Después de ver la casa por completo Lucy se quedo sorprendida, no solo por la casa, la cual tenia todo lo básico eso seria suficiente para ella, se quedo mas sorprendida por lo rápido que la consiguió, solo es el segundo día que lleva en esa ciudad y ya tiene casa y dos buenos amigos.

-Y bien?... que te parece?- dijo Natsu un poco preocupado por la respuesta de la rubia.

-Me encanta! Aquí si que estaré cómoda, mañana en la mañana traigo mis maletas que deje en el hotel-dijo una muy contenta Lucy

-Bueno ya que tienes casa es hora de llevarte a conocer el instituto-

-Diooos enserio quieres que entre a ese famoso instituto-dijo Lucy con pesadez en su voz- por cierto, ¿Cómo que Erza será mi compañera?-ahora hablo de forma pensativa.

-Ella Una Hadas enterovirus masculino similares

Cola -Fairy? -

-Es el instituto en el que ella y yo vamos, ambos cursamos quinto semestre en bachillerato **(NT: En mi país medio año de bachillerato es un semestre así que se puede decir que Natsu esta por cursar los últimos 2, no se como se maneje en otros países)**-

-Creí que era mas adulta por el simple hecho de ser ella quien me vendiera la casa-

-La casa era de su abuelo y ella, pero su novio le ofreció vivir con ella para que no este sola, es por eso que te vendió la casa y te dijo amiga….. no iba a venderle la casa donde estuvo toda su vida a cualquier persona-

-Su novio no es ese tipo que mencionaste…. Je….Je…?-

-JELLAL, así se llama el novio de Erza-

-Mmmmm y como es eso de que no iras a tocar con el?-dijo curiosa

-Eso te lo enseñare luego, ahora hay que ir a Fairy Tail!-

-Ok ok pero no prometo que entrare a esa escuela tengo que ver su nivel académico su….-Natsu le puso la mano en la boca para que se callara

-Entraras….. lo se jeje- después de eso la agarro de la mano arrastrándola hasta la puerta-_ella debe entrar…. Tiene que….-_

_-Es..esta agarrando mi mano..bu..bueno..lo dejare esta ves-_inconscientemente dibujo una sonrisa en su cara mirando al peli rosa frente a ella como la jalaba de la mano-

**0000000000000**

Ahora Lucy estaba sin palabras completamente, frente a ella estaba la institución de la que Natsu le hablo, era gigante y se veía bastante bien. Pero lo que mas le agrado fue el lema que estaba en la puerta abajo del símbolo del instituto "Mas Que Compañeros Somos Familia".

-bueno es hora de que conozcas el lugar…..-Dijo Natsu dispuesto a entrar

**000000000000**

**ojala les allá agradado este capitulo, soy nuevo en esto de los fics y unos comentarios positivos del capitulo anterior hicieron que me apresurara con el segundo.**

**El próximo capitulo lo subiré el Lunes o tal ves Martes… no se.**

**Gracias por los que me apoyan en esta historia :')**

**VALORACIONES?**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTAS: Gracias a los que leyeron el capitulo 2, al parecer les esta gustando, eso me alegra****, y cambie la descripción por que al principio tenia una idea muy diferente de este fic, pero ahora se me ocurrió un mejor, de una vez aclaro que ni Gray y Juvia ni Gajeel y Levy son pareja aun, la única pareja formada que hay hasta el momento es Jellal y Erza, pero bueno sin nada mas los dejo con mi historia**

Letra normal- dialogo

_**Letras en cursiva- pensamientos**_

00000000-cambio de escena

**Instituto Fairy**

**Capitulo 3: Inscripción, Confusiones y Enojos **

**POV NORMAL**

-Bueno, es hora de que conozcas el lugar!-

-Si!

Eran como las 5 de la tarde, una vez adentro Natsu guiaba a Lucy a quien sabe donde.

-Natsu a donde se supone que me llevas?, es mas ahora que lo pienso no deberíamos estar aquí, parece como si estuviera cerrado, no hay maestros ni conserjes, lo mejor es que nos vallamos-dijo Lucy poco convencida de haber entrado al edificio

-No te preocupes Lucy, faltan 5 días para que inicien las clases, es obvio que los maestros estén aquí preparando todo para recibir a los alumnos, bueno si es que se le puede decir así-Dijo Natsu ondeando los ojos en esa ultima frase

-A que te refieres?-Pregunto Lucy

-Fairy Tail si hace que los alumnos aprendan, pero eso no quiere decir de que es una escuela santa….. y mucho menos normal JE-una carita traviesa apareció en el rostro de Natsu, haciendo de que Lucy se sintiera un poco mas….. asustada? Incomoda?...bueno simplemente no le agradaba la idea de que después de esa frase Natsu allá cambiado el aspecto de su rostro, pero lo olvido rápido al escuchar música…..de disco?-bien están donde siempre!-grito Natsu corriendo hacia el salón de donde venia la música.

-Qu….que esta pasando?-

-Entremos y todo se calmara-

-Qu….?-Natsu agarro la muñeca de Lucy haciendo que entrara con el

-VIEJOOOOOO!-Grito Natsu llamando la atención de tres personas que al parecer estaban….. tomando?... en una escuela?... pero que dem…?

-Na…Natsu que crees que haces?, las clases empiezan la próxima semana!- dijo un viejo de baja estatura con una lata de cerveza en su mano, su nombre es Makarov Dreyar.

-Vine a enseñarle la escuela a una amiga-Contesto un poco serio el peli rosa

-Mmmm ….. si… amiga..jijiji-Esta vez hablo un señor con barba poco rasurada, con un saco algo roto (un estilo vagabundo) y con un brazo al parecer robótico, su nombre Gildarts Clive.

-OYE!- Natsu se puso frente al que había hecho tal comentario con el fin de enfrentarlo(cabe mencionar que estaba un poco sonrojado) pero….-BUAGHHHH-

-Natsu!-pronuncio la rubia en un volumen bajo

-Jajajaj sigue intentándolo chico, pero recuerda que primero debes vencer a Luxus para intentar estar a mi nivel.

-Oye…. eso duele- por ultimo estaba una persona mucho mas joven que los otros dos, tenia el cabello rubio y una cicatriz con forma de rayo en su ojo, su nombre, Laxus Dreyar.

-Basta-dijo el viejo chaparro- dime Natsu quiere se nos quiere unir-

-…-

-Gildarts creo que te pasaste esta ves- regaño Laxus al mencionado

-meh… estará bien….creo-

-¿CÓMO QUE CRES?- Esta ves hablo la chica rubia, la cual se puso al lado del abatido peli rosa-¿qué no ves de que le puedes causar un daño cerebral o abrirle el cráneo con uno de esos golpes!?-grito muy molesta Lucy

-…..el daño lo tiene desde hace tiempo no te preocupes- dijo Gildarts sin importarle lo que Lucy le acababa de decir

-Oye….-Lucy no termino su frase…. Alguien lo hizo por ella

-Oye tu, como que el daño cerebral ya lo tenia bastardo!?-Los tres adultos se le quedaron viendo con cara de "¿enserio quieres que conteste esa pregunta?"-Bah! Como sea…. Viejo!-

-Si, Natsu tu y tu amiga acompáñenme a mi oficina, Laxus, Gildarts, empiecen a preparar lo de la bienvenida-ordeno Makarov antes de salir del salón

Una vez en la oficina de Makarov, Lucy no podía salir de sus pensamientos, con tan solo pensar de que el viejo allá dicho "su oficina" y que en la entrada de esa oficina diga "director", le causaba escalofríos el pensar de que un viejo enano borracho como ese sea director de la mejor institución de Magnolia, según lo que le habían contado claro.

-Bueno, ahora si Natsu, ¿que se te ofrece?-

-Ella es Lucy, es nueva en la ciudad y viene a ver como es la institución-

-Mucho gusto señorita, mi nombre es Makarov Dreyar, director de esta institución-

-_como me lo temía, ese borracho es el director-_Penso Lucy antes de corresponder el saludo-Mucho gusto director, soy Lucy Heartfilia-

-¿Bueno quieres hacer un recorrido por las instalaciones?-pregunto el viejo

-No, en lo que venia hacia acá vi suficiente y e de admitir que tienen muy buenas instalaciones, solo vengo a ver su nivel académico-dijo con una sonrisa la chica.

-Fairy Tail tiene el nivel académico mas alto del estado, según el consejo, somos la escuela que ha forjado a varios jóvenes hacia la grandeza!... aunque también somos la institución con mas desastres y mas revoltosa de todas-Makarov saco un periódico y se lo entrego a Lucy

Lucy agarro el periódico y observo el encabezado-¿Ahhhhhh? Fairy Tail gana el primer lugar en los concursos escolares de Magnolia!... mmmmm si no mal recuerdo esos juegos ponen a prueba, la inteligencia y condición física de los alumnos no?-

-Si ,como podrás ver somos la mejor escuela de Magnolia- dijo orgulloso el director

-Fairy Tail causa gran incendio en la ceremonia de premiación-Lucy ahora leia la parte trasera del periódico en voz alta

-Bueno….. cabe destacar que algunos alumnos son un poco desastrosos-Ahora Makarov enfoco su vista a Natsu

-FUE UN ACCIDENTE!-dijo al final Natsu

Lucy continuaba leyendo el periódico que el director le dio, hasta que observo una imagen donde estaban los alumnos de Fairy Tail-_Se ven felices…..revoltosos, activos, con sonrisas….. enserio eso es Fairy Tail?...debo averiguarlo y solo hay una forma…-_Donde me inscribo…..?-Dijo al final Lucy decidida a entrar a Fairy Tail.

**000000000000000**

Eran las 8 de la noche, Erza estaba a punto de entrar a su nuevo hogar conocido como la casa de Jellal, pero…..

-Erza!- la puerta se abrió repentinamente revelando a un chico peli azul con una marca en uno de sus ojos, su nombre Jellal Fernández.

-Jellal…. Que pa…?-

-No hay tiempo de explicar, tenemos que ir a casa de Natsu ya!-de hay Jellal subio a Erza a su auto y partieron rumbo a la casa de Drageneel.

-No entiendo por que hay que ir a casa de Natsu?-pregunto confundida la peli roja, acababa de ver al chico y lo veía mas feliz que nunca

-Aller Natsu estaba algo deprimido, nadie le dio gran importancia pero….ayer se cumplieron 3 años desde la muerte de su madre, nadie lo recordó y nadie le dio algunas palabras de animo, Lissana y Gray fueron a verlo a su casa pero no abre la puerta y tampoco contesta su celular,, no quiero imaginar que halla hecho lo que estoy pensando-

-Pero…. Jellal…-

-Llegamos!- Jellal no dejo a Erza terminar, ya estaban frente la casa de Natsu. Lissana, Gray, Gajeel, Juvia, Levy y Elfman estaban intentando abrir la puerta.

-Vamos Elfman tira esa puerta, puede que ese idiota aun se pueda salvar!-Grito un chico sin camisa de cabellera negra, su nombre Gray Fullbuster.

-Un hombre salva a sus amigos- un chigo de gran musculatura y cabellera blanca tiro la puerta, era Elfman Stratus.

-Salamander!-Grito un chico con cabello negro bastante largo y varios pircings, el ese era Gajeel Reedfox.

-Natsu!- gritaron dos chicas a la vez, la pequeña de cabello celeste era Levy Mcgarden, la otra era una albina hermana de Elfman, Lissana Stratus.

Una chica de cabellera azul estaba en el cuarto de Natsu buscándolo, por desgracia no encontró nada, su nombre Juvia Locxar-Donde estará Natsu-san?-

-Juvia encontraste algo!-Grito Gray quien estaba a un cuarto al lado

-Nada aquí Gray-sama!-

Afuera, Erza y Jellal apenas bajaban del auto-¿Donde estará ese idiota?- pregunto a la nada el peli azul.

-JELLAL!-grito Erza ya cansada del desastre que hicieron sus amigos

-Ahm? Si?-

-Natsu esta bien esta con una amiga!-

-¿QUÉ!?-todos los que estaban dentro de la casa de Natsu gritaron, ellos preocupándose por su amigo y resulta que esta bien.

-¿Cómo esta eso?-Pregunto Jellal a su novia, mientras todos salían de la casa para ponerse alrededor de la pelirroja a escuchar la respuesta.

-Natsu y una amiga suya fueron a ver la casa de mi abuelo, la chica es nueva en la ciudad así que necesitaba un lugar donde vivir y al parecer Natsu y ella ya son amigos, así que se la vendí a ella-

-¿Cómo se llama la chica?-

-¿desde cuando Natsu la conoce?-

-¿Natsu estaba feliz entonces?-

-¿La chica era linda?-

-¿LA CHICA ES UN HOMBRE!?-todos los presente empezaron a atacar a Erza con preguntas.

-BASTA!, la chica se llama Lucy, no se desde cuando se conocen, Natsu si se veía feliz…. y no! no es un hombre!-Erza suspiro pesadamente antes de continuar-Natsu me dijo que no ira a la bodega el domingo, así que creo que lo mejor es no molestarlo y hablar con el cuando las clases inicien, así que mejor todos a sus casas, Jellal vámonos-Erza y Jellal subieron al auto-Nos vemos luego chicos- el auto arranco y la pareja se fue.

-Creo que tiene razón-dijo Gray y después dio un suspiro- bueno vámonos.

Cada quien se fue a su casa a excepción de una peliblanca que decidió esperar a Natsu, Lissana le dijo a su hermano que iría mañana temprano a la casa, primero necesitaba hablar con Natsu. Lamentablemente (**para ella XD**) Natsu no iría esa noche a su casa.

**00000000000000000**

En el hotel Emporio…

Lucy ya se inscribió a Fairy Tail , entrara en 5 días, ahora tenia que mover sus maletas del hotel hasta su nueva casa-Natsu, enserio gracias por tu ayuda, pero creo que deberías ir a tu casa se hace tarde-dijo Lucy a su amigo el cual estaba cargando las maletas de la rubia.

-No te preocupes Lucy estaré bien, primero quiero asegurarme de que llegues a tu casa sin problemas, además no quiero dejarte cargar estas maletas, seguramente te lastimarías-dijo Natsu muy sonriente, esto hizo que la rubia se pusiera levemente roja.

**00000000000000**

Una vez en la nueva casa de Lucy….

-Bien eso es todo, gracias por ayudarme con las maletas Natsu-Dijo Lucy dedicándole una sonrisa al chico.

-No hay problema, bueno, debería irme- Natsu empezó a dirigirse a la puerta

-Espera….. ¿no…. quieres comer algo?, si quieres ordeno una pizza…-Lucy estaba algo roja, ni siquiera ella sabe porque le dijo eso a Natsu, pero no quería que se fuera.

-Bueno me que daré un rato-

Natsu y Lucy ordenaron pizza y platicaban sobre su vida para conocerse mejor.

-¿Estas en una banda!?- dijo Lucy algo sorprendida

-Si, yo soy vocalista, cuando canto mi voz es algo aguda, es por eso que yo soy el que canta, mi amigo Gray toca el bajo, Gajeel es el guitarrista y Jellal es el mejor en la batería-

-Son una banda de rock entonces-

-Si, pero también se nos da un poco el rap-

-RAP? Enserio…?- Lucy rio bajo con tan solo imaginarse a Natsu improvisando rimas.

-No me crees?...mmm… te lo demostrare, dame un tema de cual hablar-

-Mmmmm no se, fuego?-

Natsu empezó a rapear lo único que le vino a la mente:

"_Ardiente como sol, así esta mi interior,_

_quemando y ardiendo, _

_soy como el fuego cuando te veo,_

_Acércate a mi_

_Intenta no quemarte cuando te abrase_

_Soy una flama prendida, quemando al que te lastima_

_Tu dime cuando , alguien te haga daño,_

_Con mucho gusto hare que salga quemado, _

_Porque tu e res la chispa…. aquella que hace que esta flama viva_."

Lucy se quedo impresionada, nunca imagino que el chico pudiera hacer tales rimas-Natsu eso estuvo genial!-

Y así se fue el tiempo hasta que dieron las 12-Natsu ya es tarde….. s quieres… puedes dormir en el sofá….-dijo Lucy un poco apenada, pero agradecida de que Erza le halla dado la casa amueblada.

-Seguro-Natsu paso la noche en casa de Lucy y la verdad disfruto dormir bajo el mismo techo de la rubia, aunque allá dormido en el sofá.

**00000000000000**

Mientras Natsu dormía en el sofá de Lucy, una peliblanca empezaba sentada en la cama de la casa de Natsu con ropas algo….comprometedoras.

-NATSUUUUUUUUUU!-la peliblanca soltó un grito de desesperación, estaba frustrada, tanto le costo ocultar ese traje erótico para que después no llegara la persona a la que quería mostrárselo-Natsu… juro que estarás conmigo…-hubo un silencio, Lissana empezó a pensar en donde estaría Natsu, hasta que llego a una conclusión-…. si tengo que quitar a esa tal Lucy de la que hablo Erza, lo hare

**0000000000000000**

**Eso es todo por este capitulo :D, espero sea de su agrado y quisiera pedirles sugerencias para ponerle nombre a la banda de Natsu, no me viene ninguna XD, también quiero aclarar que el trozo de canción que puse lo hice yo :3 pero bueno, hasta ahora Lucy se hizo buena amiga de Natsu, hasta el punto de dejarlo dormir en su casa, ya esta inscrita en Fairy Tail, y Lissana sin conocer a Lucy y sus intenciones ya tiene pensado quitarla de su camino, esperen el próximo capitulo, el próximo puede que tarde porque tengo problemas escolares pero lo subiré lo antes posible, sin mas que decir se despide su amigo Blossomy Wizard**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas: El uniforme de la escuela es como el de la imagen de portada del fic.**

Letra normal- dialogo

_**Letras en cursiva negrita- pensamientos**_

_Letra cursiva- canción_

**00000000**-cambio de escena

**Instituto Fairy**

**Capitulo 4: primeras horas del primer día de clases **

**Pov lucy**

Pasaron los días, Natsu no había salido con sus amigos desde que conoció a Lucy, solo le dijo a Gray que tenia cosas que hacer y no podía ir a tocar el domingo. Eso ya se lo había dicho a Erza, pero quería dejar en claro que no saldría con ellos durante los últimos días de las vacaciones. ¿Que estaba haciendo?, enseñándole la ciudad entera a su nueva amiga Lucy, ella no conocía ningún lugar de Magnolia, así que Natsu la llevo a conocer restaurantes, parques, plazas y varios lugares mas.

Era Lunes, 7:30 am era el día en que las clases empezaban otra vez, y era el día en que la joven Heartfilia iniciaría su primer día en una nueva escuela, donde solo conoce a una persona, este cambio para ella seria difícil pero lo superaría. Salió de su casa ya con su uniforme, y no le sorprendió mucho lo que estaba fuera su casa, en cuestión de días ya se había acostumbrado. Natsu estaba recargándose en un árbol para esperar a Lucy e irse juntos a la escuela, al fin y al cabo la casa de Lucy le queda de pasada, no seria malo acompañarla al instituto, el ya tenia su uniforme puesto y claro su inseparable bufanda.

-Hola Natsu!- saludo alegre la rubia

-Hola, lista para el primer día-Dijo Natsu mientras empezaban a caminar

-Claro me siento emocionada!... aunque a la vez un poco asustada-Eso ultimo lo dijo un poco mas bajo.

-No te preocupes…- en ese momento abrazo a Lucy por atrás del cuello y la miro directo a los ojos- yo estaré contigo- después de eso le dedico su característica sonrisa.

Lucy se ruborizo al por tal acto y lo único que pudo decir fue –Gra..gracias Natsu… me alegro de que seas… mi amigo- después de eso siguieron su camino

**000000000000000000**

Atrás de un telón en el salón de eventos del instituto Fairy….

-Esto es una mierda!-Grito Gray golpeando uno de los platillos de la batería.

-Primero falta a los ensayos en la bodega y ahora no llega a tiempo… mas le vale tener una buena excusa- dijo Gajeel mas serio que Gray.

-Chicos ténganle paciencia…. Recuerden que fuimos nosotros los que olvidamos apoyarlo hace unos días- Dijo Jellal intentando que sus amigos no ataquen al Drageneel cuando lo vean.

-Pero Erza dijo que se encontraba bien, dijo que Natsu había conocido a… ¿A quien conoció?-. Pregunto Gajeel sin recordar quien era.

-Según Erza, nuestro amigo flamitas conoció a una chica llamada….-Gray no pudo terminar de hablar ya que alguien que entro por la puerta contesto por el.

-Lucy… la chica que conocio Natsu se llama Lucy- Makarov había entrado y antes de hacerlo logro escuchar la frase final de Gray.

-Director, ¿se le ofrece algo?- Pregunto Jellal

-Solo vengo a agradecerles por lo que están haciendo, espero que ustedes puedan subirles el animo a los demás estudiantes, ya saben…. primer día de clases…. Flojera total….. estudiantes sin ganas de trabajar-dijo el anciano.

-Lo dice como si nosotros no fuéramos estudiantes- le susurro Gajeel a Gray.

-Tienes razón-contesto Gray

-descuide directo puede contar con nosotros- Dijo Jellal

-Pero no prometemos que Natsu lo haga, al parecer va a llegar tarde-Dijo gray al escuchar como los estudiantes entraban al salón.

-Natsu va a llegar, prometió que estaría aquí, y ya saben como es el con las promesas- dijo el Makarov

-Las cumple sin importar que- Dijo Jellal recordando la actitud de su amigo.

-Creo que tiene razón director deberíamos tranquilizarnos-Dijo Gray ya tomándoselo con calma-Ah director ¿cuánto falta para que toquemos?-

-Déjame ver…-Makarov observo su reloj y….- MALDITO SEAS NATSU ¿DÓNDE ESTAS!? SOLO FALTAN 5 MINUTOS, chicos debo dar el discurso de bienvenida, encuentren a ese idiota!-Makarov fue al otro lado del telón para encontrarse con los demás estudiantes, cogió el micrófono para hablar- Buenos días jóvenes- nadie le presto atención- Silencio mocosos!- todo el mundo guardo silencio cuando escucharon el terrible grito del viejo- Es un orgullo para mi informarles que en Fairy Tail las clases comienzan!...-

**00000000000 pov normal**

-Rápido, seguro ya inicio el discurso del director!- Dijo Natsu entrando como un rayo al instituto, lo gracioso es que llevaba cargando a Lucy en uno de sus hombros.

-Natsu no puedo ir rápido por que me vas cargando tu!- Le reclamo Lucy- Además ¿por que tanta prisa!?-

-Se supone que mi banda va a tocar para dar la bienvenida!- Contesto Natsu.

-¿Me dejaras sola durante la bienvenida?-Pregunto Lucy, algo triste pero sin que se diera cuenta su amigo.

-Te dejare con Erza, solo serán 10 minutos…. Llegamos!- Natsu abrió la puerta del salón y con la mirada empezó a buscar a Erza. El director ya iba a terminar su discurso.

-Y nunca olviden el valor del lema del instituto "Mas que Compañeros somos una Familia"- Makarov termino su discurso y levanto su dedo a lo alto.

-Ahí esta- Natsu agarro la muñeca de Lucy para llevarla con Erza- Erza!-

-Erza, hola!- saludo Lucy

-Hola Lucy, Natsu por fin llegas, Gray y los demás te están esperando - dijo la pelirroja

-Lo se, ¿puedes quedarte con Lucy?, ella solo me conoce a mi y a ti, ¿si?- Pregunto Natsu

-Claro, ven Lucy siéntate-

-Gracias Erza, Natsu creo que debes irte- Dijo Lucy

-Cierto, nos vemos mas tarde- Natsu estaba a medio salón del escenario donde se supone que tocara, pero….

-Sin mas que decir, los dejo con la mejor banda de rock de Magnolia… Dragon Force!- Makarov termino su discurso y el telón se abrió dejando a Gray, Gajeel y Jellal pálidos.

-Por que no tocan?-

-Que pasa?-

-Por que ese tipo no tiene camisa?-

-Y ahora que?

-Empiecen ya!

-Gray-sama!- Todos los presentes empezaron a presionar a la banda la cual seguía sin moverse.

-Gajeel!- Gajeel escucho la voz de alguien que en estos momentos quisiera matar- Dale de cabeza de hierro!- Natsu se dirigía al escenario empujando a todo mundo con tal de pasar.

-Gehe, hasta que llegas Salamander, Gray el micrófono- Gajeel le indico en donde se encontraba Natsu así que este agarro el micrófono y se lo arrojo al peli rosa.

-ah? Diablos!- Natsu se lanzo y apenas alcanzo a agarrar el micrófono

-A darle-Gajeel empezó a tocar su guitarra, enseguida sus compañeros reconocieron la canción y empezaron a tocar también, la canción era "Take my hand".

Y el gran acto de bienvenida empezo…

Pov lucy

_Sometimes I feel like everybody's got a problem  
>Sometimes I feel like nobody wants to solve them<br>I know that people say we're never gonna make it  
>But I know we're gonna get through this<em>

_Close your eyes and please don´t let me go  
>Don't, don't, don't let me go now<br>Close your eyes and don´t let me let you go  
>Don't, don't, don't<em>

_**Vi como Natsu se trepeba al escenario mientras seguia cantando, conocia esa cancion , se lo que dice la letra…**_

_Take my hand tonight  
>Let's not think about tomorrow<br>Take my hand tonight  
>We can find some place to go<br>Cause our hearts are locked forever  
>And our love will never die<br>Take my hand tonight one last time_

_**Cuando natsu subio al escenario y dijo esa parte de la cancion volteo asia mi direccion, como si estuviera cantandome eso a mi…. Senti algo raro en mi pecho en ese momento pero… no se…. jamas lo eh sentido…. **_

_The city sleeps and we're lost in the moment  
>Another kiss as we're lying on the pavement<br>If they could see us they would tell us that we're crazy  
>But I know they just don't understand<em>

_Close your eyes and please don´t let me go  
>Don't, don't, don't let me go now<br>Close your eyes and don´t let me let you go  
>Don't, don't, don't<em>

_Take my hand tonight  
>Let's not think about tomorrow<br>Take my hand tonight  
>We can find some place to go<br>Cause our hearts are locked forever  
>And our love will never die<br>Take my hand tonight one last time_

_The rain drops, the tears keep falling  
>I see your face and it keeps me going<br>If I get lost your light's gonna guide me  
>And I know that you can take me home<br>you can take me home_

_**Se veia todo genial, los demas alumnos cantando con Natsu, bailando, saltando, ¿esto es Fairy Tail?, si lo es, entonces solo dire una cosa….**_

_Take my hand tonight  
>Let's not think about tomorrow<br>Take my hand tonight  
>We can find some place to go<br>Cause our hearts are locked forever  
>And our love will never die<br>Take my hand tonight one last time_

_Take my hand tonight  
>Let's not think about tomorrow<br>Take my hand tonight  
>We can find some place to go (find some place to go)<br>Cause our hearts are locked forever  
>And our love will never die (love will never die)<br>Take my hand tonight one last time_

-Fairy Tail es Genial!- Eso ultimo lo grite sin pensar y mucha gente se me quedo viendo, que vergüenza, a no ser….

-FAIRY TAIL ES GENIAL!- Todo el mundo repitio lo que dije, no seburlaron ni nada…. que alivio.

-Lucy!- mi nombre se escucho por las bocinas del escenario- bienvenida a Fairy Tail- Natsu siempre haciendo de las suyas…. me alegro de haberlo conocido…

**00000000000000**

Notas: gracias por los que han seguido mi historia, son los mejores :') Les aviso de que empece otro fic, por si les interesa leer algo nuevo. Si quieren escuchar la cancion del fic, se llama Take My Hand de Simple Plan. Eso es todo se que este capitulo fue algo corto pero tuve problemas escolares :(, aun asi espero que les alla gusatado, esperen el proximo capiulo. Comentarios?


	5. Chapter 5

Letra normal- dialogo

_**Letras en cursiva negrita- pensamientos**_

_Letra cursiva- canción_

00000000-cambio de escena

**Instituto Fairy**

**Capitulo 5:Nuevas amistades **

-Lucy!- mi nombre se escucho por las bocinas del escenario- bienvenida a Fairy Tail- Natsu siempre haciendo de las suyas…. me alegro de haberlo conocido.

-Valla valla, hay onda por aquí jajaja-Una mujer castaña con una botella en la mano se hacerco ami con una carita picara, eso hizo que me espantara.

-Kyaaa!...¿ Qui..quien eres?- pregunte un poco nerviosa.

-Lucy ella es Cana Alberona, alumna de Fairy Tail, Cna ella es Lucy es nueva aqui- Erza me presento con Cana

-Un placer conocerte Lucy, ¿en que salon iras?- Pregunto Cana

-El placer es mio Cana, ire en el salon donde va Natsu, en el…-Saque una hoja donde dice el horario y el salon tambien- ire en el salon 23

-GENIAAAAAL, asi estaremos todas juntas, verdad Erza!- Dijo la castaña.

-Si, y como ya conociste a Cana deberiamos ir con las demas a presentarte- Dijo Erza.

Cana y Erza llevaron a Lucy junto con las demas chicas para que la conocieran.

-Es un gusto conocerte Lucy- Sonrio alegre Juvia- _Asi que esta es Lucy eh?, creo que Natsu-san tiene suerte-_

-Hola Lucy, ojala seamos buenas amigas- Dijo Levy snriendo- _Erza tenia razon, Natsu conocio a una lnda chica- _

-Un placer Lucy- Dijo Bisca.

-Encantada de conocerte Lucy- Dijo una peliblanca, Mirajanee- _Ella es la Lucy de la que mi hermana hablo, pero si se ve muy buena persona, ¿por que habra dicho cosas malas de ella?-_

Todas las chicas me recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Bueno casi todas, habia una chica de con el mismo color de pelo que Mira, aunque ella lo tenia mucho mas corto. Ella solo me dijo "Hola" y se fue. Asi sin decir nada solo un "hola" a secas y se va…. Que extraño. En fin pase las chicas me dijeron que todas irian en el mismo salon de clases a ecepcion de Lissana quien es un año menor que nosotras. Y resulta que Lissana es la hermana de Mira, y la hermana de Mira era la tipa que se abia ido hace un momento.

Seguimos hablando, mas que nada hablando de mi, todas qeurian conocerme. Levy se sorprendio al escuchar que yo escribo novelas. Me la estaba pasando bien, pero sono la campana de inicio de clases. La primera clase era la de Ciencias.

-Nos vemos al rato chicas voy a esperar a Natsu- El habia dicho que volveria asi que decidi esperarlo.

-Lucy lo mejor es que vengas, el tiene que arreglar asuntos con susu amigos, no te preocupes hablas con el en el salon _sobre sus futuros hijos y todo eso por ejemplo jejeje_ ademas, en el recreo nos sentaremos junto con el y susu amiguitos, no piedras tu tiempo ahora- me dijo cana, en un momento puso una carita picara pero no entiendo porque lo hiso.

-….Creo … que si… ni debo perder clases- Me decidi al final por irme. Me diriji hacia la salida volte mi cabeza para ver el escenario y ver si Natsu ya venia, ¿asuntos con sus amigos?, ¿que habra echo?

**0000000000 Natsu Pov**

-Contesta ¿por que no fuiste a los ensayos?-Dijo Gray arrinconando

-Por culpa tulla casi quedamos en ridiculo Salamander!- estab vez fue Gajeel quien hablo.

-Almenos dinos de que olvidarte de tus responsabilidades con la banda valio la pena- esta vez fue Jellal quien tomo la palabra, Valer la pena ¿de que habla?

- ¿A que te refieres?- pregunte, no sabia que me queria decir.

-Hablo de la tal Lucy, Erza nos conto que la conociste hace unos dias y que te veias bastante animado con ella- Dijo Jellal, peor sigo sin entender que tiene que ver!

-Sigo sin entender…-incline un poco mi cabeza.

-Que si porfin consigues una novia!cerebro de carbon!-Gray se desespero y dijo lo que creo que me intento decir Jellal desde el principio.

-Ah? Pero si lucy solo es una amiga y la hacabo de conocer- dije, pero ahora que lo pienzo.

-Bueno y, ¿esa Lucy te gusta o te atrae de algun modo?- dijo Jellal, pero lo ignore por completo.

-Lucy!- sali corriendo para buacarla, le dije que le veria en menos de 10 minutos, paso al otro lado del telon y….. alli esta ella, parece que ya se hiba, Cana estaba frente a ella de espaldas. Lucy igual estaba de espaldas, pero su cabeza estaba mirando hacia el escenario….no…espera….me estaba miriando a mi. Lucy pov

-_Con que alli estas….menos mal….no se que haria en esta nueva escuela sin…..mi mejor amigo-_eso fue lo unico que llego a mi mente-Por fin apareces, fue muy buena la cancion que tocaron, lo hicieron bien- le dije mientras el caminaba hacia mi.

-Me alegra que te alla gustado-Me dijo sonriendo, con esa sonrisa que me gusto la primera vez que la….espera que me gusto?...que diablos me pasa!?. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando Cana se habia ido, creo que si estoy mal.

Empezamos a platicar mientras nos dirijiamos hacia nuestro salon.

**POV NORMAL**

-Asi que ella es Lucy…. creo que Natsu porfin podra ser realmente feliz-Dijo Gray a sus otros dos amigos.

-Eso espero, le hace falta amor- dijo sonriendo Jellal

-Lo dices por ser el unico con novia-dijo Gray

-A mi me preocupa…. Que nuestro amigo la pierda a ella tambien- dijo Gajeel recordando a las otras 2 personas importante para Natsu.

-Cierra la boca Gajeel, el ya supero eso-Dijo gray

-Epera Gray, Gejeel puede tener razon, no sabemos si Natsu soporte otra perdida….-Dijo Jellal comprendiendo lo que queria decir su amigo. Despues de esa pequña platica se decidieron irse al salon. Natsu y Lucy ya se les habian adelantado.

**0000000000000000000000 Pov Natsu**

-Este es nuestro salon de clase-Le dije a Lucy

-Entremos- Abri la puerta y todos mis amigos estaban alli…..comportandose justo como en los años anteriores. Pude ver dos lugares desocupados asi que le dije a Lucy que nos sentemos en ese lugar, ella acepto, al lado de ella se encontraba Levy, asi que empezaron a platicar de no se que cosa.

-Escribes uan novela!- escuche a Levy sorprendida.

-Etto….si…no lo grites me da vergüenza- Dijo Lucy un poco apenada

-No te preocupes se lo que se siente, yo tambien escribo-dijo Levy

-De verdad? Genial podremos compartir ideas para nuestras obras!- dijo Lucy sonriendo, me encanto ese momento en el que solto esa sonrisa, se veia hermosa, era tan….. que demonios?...que diablos estoy diciendo?...YO NO SOY ASI!

Vi que Jella, Gray y Gejeel entraron y se hacercaron a mi.

-¿Y bien?- me dijo Jellal sentandose fente a mi, a lado sullo estaba Erza, por eso tomo ese lugar.

-¿Y bien que?- me levante para hacerle frente

-No has respondido la pregunta que te hice en el salon de eventos-me contesto.

-Mmmmm? No la escuche….-dije la verdad lo habia ignorado cuando hizo la pregunta que no logre escuchar cual era.

-Te lo dire en el recreo- me dijo dandose la vuelta.

En ese momento entro el profesor de ciencias-Buenos dias jovenes, soy su profesor de Ciencias Gildarts Clive-El mejor profeor de todos, o almanos el que mas me agrada. Por ser el primer dia, lo unico que hicimos con ese maestro fue saber de lo que trataba la clase y cosas asi. La siguiente hora fue matematicas, dada por el Maestro Jura Neekis, con ese maestro fue lo mismo, aun que claro, nadie entendia de lo que dijo, habia mencionado de que veriamos ecuaciones cuadraticula y bromimos….. o algo asi, las matematicas son mi punto debil.

El recreo comenzo, y como en los años anteriores, todos creaban un desorden imposible de controlar, alumnos demostrando quien es mas fuerte en un combate,personas persiguindose, mujeres cantando aunque en realidad era mas grito que canto, en fin lo mismo que cada semestre. Me alegro que el espiritu del instituto no se halla perdido.

-¿Asi son siempre?- Me pregunto Lucy. Estabamos en el salon de clases todavia, ella buscando su almuerzo en su mochila y yo con los pantalones de Gray en la mano, si los demas tenian peleas, ¿porque yo no?

-Cuando no hay profesor si ajajaja- dije mientras los destrozaba , es culpa suya el tenerlos botados por ahí.

-Maldito idiota- gray se lanzo sobre mi para golpearme, al hacerlo, golpeamos accidentalmente a Gajeel.

-Me tienen harto!- el se unio a la pelea

-Dejen de pelear!- Grito Erza- Tenemos una nueva compañera y es asi como quieren que le demos una buena impresión del colegio… y ponte pantalones Grayyyy!-

-AHHH! Lo siento- de su mochila saco un pantalon de repuesto. Venia preparado para cualquier accidente por su mala costumbre.

-No se que hare con ustedes- dijo Erza sintiendo pena por nosostros- Lucy ellos son Gray, Gajeel y mi novio Jellal-

-Es un placer-

-Hola Lucy-

-Encantado-

-Es un placer conocerlos, y felicidades, escuche como tocaraon para hace rato, lo hicieron muy bien-Lucy los felicito.

Salimos todos del salon y nos dirijimos al lugar donde siempre pasabamos el descanso en los años anteriores, a una pequeña area de juegos, antes de que yo entrara a Fairy Tail, tenian primaria y secundaria, pero lo cambiaron por bachillerato y universidad. En ese lugar nos reunimos Erza, Gray, Jellal, Gejeel, Juvia, Levy, Cana, Mirajane, Lissana, yo y ahora Lucy.

-Ah? Lissana no ha llegado?- Pregunto Juvia al darse cuenta de que Lissana no llego ante, y eso que se suponia que su descanso termina 10 minutos antes del nuestro. O eso me dijo Mira. En fin no le tome mucha importancia, llegaria despues, ahora solo queria que Lucy se sintiera comoda con susu nuevos compañeros, por lo que de alguna forma saque un tema de conversacion para que ella nos conozaca y nosotros la conozcamos a ella. Se veia alegre de tener a varias personas con quien hablar, nos hablo de todo sus gustos, disgustos, en fin pudimos conocerla mejor, aunque yo ya sabia de todo eso, cuando saliamos para enseñarle la ciudad me hablo de eso asi que mas que poner atencion en lo que decia, ponia atencion en el sonido de su bella voz…..bastante linda y tierna voz…ahhh ni siquiera se estoy diciendo por escucharla….si pero….¿Que demonios estoy diciendo!? Yo nunca eh pensado haci de una persona!

**_-Acaso sera?….. no es una tonteria…un que….-_**

Fin del capitulo

L**os dejare con el suspenso, que es lo que pensaba Natsu?, que sera esa tonteria? Lo sabran el proximo capitulo. **

**Creo que me hacabo de escuchar como narrador de un programa de television pero da igual, espero que les halla gustado el cap. Esperen el siguiente y si quieren lean mi otro fic "Caminos diferentes" ese fic mas que romance sera accion pero igual puede que les guste. Sin mas que escribir los dejo, nos leemos luego :) **

**¿Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola gente!**

**Lamento haberlos hecho esperar por el cap pero mi familia me quita el tiempo para escribir, eso y que estuve un poco deprimido por asuntos personales, por lo tanto no me llegaba suficiente inspiración, **

**Pero después de tanto esfuerzo logre sacar algunas ideas para continuar la historia espero la disfruten :)**

Letra normal- dialogo

**_Letras en cursiva negrita- pensamientos_**

_Letra cursiva- canción_

00000000-cambio de escena

**Instituto Fairy**

**Capitulo 6: Sentimientos**

**Natsu Pov**

**_-Acaso será?...no es una tontería….un que….-_**

**_* Flash back*_**

**-**Papa volverá, ¿verdad mama?- Le pregunte a mi madre

-Claro que lo hará, el nos ama-Me contesto, a mi, a su pequeño de 9 años.

-¿Qué es el amor?-

-Es un sentimiento que tienes hacia una persona en especial, te dan ganas de estar siempre junto a ella, y abecés puedes hasta ser un poco tonto y distraído por pensar tanto en ella. ¿Ves como somos tu padre y yo cuando estamos juntos?, bueno es lo mismo.

-pero si tu y mi padre siempre quieren estar juntos….¿por que se tiene que ir?-

-Es por su trabajo, pero el volverá para estar a nuestro lado, ya veras-

Con una de mis manos agarre la bufanda que mi padre me dio antes subir a esa camioneta militar- Si, el volverá-

Un año después, mi madre me confeso que mi padre desapareció en acción. Nunca encontraron su cuerpo. Hasta el día de hoy esta desaparecido.

**_* Fin Flash back*_**

**_-¿Amor?….Creo que necesito que alguien me ayude a aclarar esto, tal vez…-_**

-Natsu, ¿podemos hablar?-Jellal llego sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿uh?...claro-

-Pero a un lugar mas privado, es algo serio- cuando dijo eso, supe de que debíamos ir a los baños de hombres. Por mas homo sexual que suene, ese es el mejor lugar para hablar de chicas y…..un momento, ¿Jellal quiere hablar con migo…. sobre chicas?, pero si su novia es Erza, este bastardo.

**00000000000000**

Una vez en los baños, Jellal me miro de frente y me pregunto.

-¿Te gusta Lucy?-

-¿Qu….que? ¿a que viene tu pregunta?-

-Bueno, ¿por donde empiezo?, te desapareciste toda la ultima semana de vacaciones y resulto que estabas con ella. No fuiste a los ensayos en tu "apreciada" bodega y llegas tarde al evento de esta mañana. Eso y que pude notar que no le quitabas el ojo de encima desde que llegaron-

-Jellal, se que tu tienes mas experiencia en el amor que todos nosotros, pero vamos, eso es ridículo, la conozco desde hace una semana.-

-Una semana es suficiente-

-Pero…

-Natsu, solo contesta…. ¿estas enamorado de Lucy?-

Un silencio nos atrapo, no sabia que contestar, no sabia que era lo que sentía.

-No lo se…..-Fue lo único que pude decir, y era una respuesta sincera, no lo se.

-¿A que te refieres?-

-No se si me gusta Lucy- Decidí decirle como me siento a lado de ella, tal vez Jellal pueda ayudarme a descubrir lo que siento- Me siento cómodo y alegre cuando estoy con ella, pero…. no se si….-

-Descuida Natsu-Jellal puso una mano en mi hombro- Descubrirás que es lo que realmente sientes por ella, y yo te ayudare, pero ahora volvamos, quedan 10 minutos para que el descanso termine-

-**_Al menos ya tengo quien me ayude a descubrir lo que siento, pero….¿ y si si me gusta? ¿y yo no le gusto?...-_**

**0000000000Lucy Pov**

-Dime Lucy, ¿desde cuando conoces a Natsu?- Las chicas querían conocerme ya que era nueva en la ciudad, pero al parecer, Juvia tenia curiosidad de por que conocía a Natsu.

-Lo conozco desde hace una semana, le pregunte una dirección y me acompaño hasta ese lugar, después le pedí que me enseñara el lugar y nos hicimos amigos-

-Parecen mas que amigos jejej- Dijo Cana de repente con una botella de alcohol en la mano.

-¿Eh? ¿que….que quiere decir?-pregunte

-Gajeel, Gray, pueden irse un momento- Ordeno Erza, estos dos obedecieron inmediatamente, ya que salieron corriendo como dos niños al ver a su mama enojada.

-Ahora si Lucy, hablemos sobre ti y Natsu- Cana empezó a ponerse un poco seria (aunque todavía parecía seguir bastante borracha)- ¿tu y Natsu que son realmente?-

-Solo somos amigos, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-

-Bueno esas miradas no son de amigos- dijo Levy de repente con una carita picara.

-¿Qu..eeeh?- No se por que pero me empezaba a poner un poco nerviosa- ¿de que miradas hablan?-

-Las que han hecho los dos desde que llegaron al instituto-dijo Juvia

-Muy tarde para sonrojarse-Dijo Levy

-¿Desde cuando son novios!?-Pregunto alegre Mirajane…espera ¿novios!?

-Alto alto alto!, Natsu y yo no somos novios!-

-Vamos Lucy, a quien engañas, se ve que te guuuusta- Cana dijo eso ultimo enrollando la lengua para que sonara molesto.

-Pero es la verdad, aun no somos novios!- no se por que pero creo que debí pensar mejor lo que acababa de decir.

-Entonces si te gusta pero no te han correspondido- Sabia que debí pensar antes de hablar.

-Bu…bueno..- ya no sabia que decir, la verdad no sabia si me gusta Natsu, es guapo, divertido, sexy y…que diablos estoy pensando!.

-Chicas!- Erza se paro para llamar la atención de todas- Pongamos esto mas serio y empecemos a hablar de….chicos…..empecemos con Lucy, por ser la nueva- Ay no, ¿por qué a mi?- ¿Lucy, te gusta Natsu?- Ya no se que contestar, muy pocas veces eh tenido temas sobre chicos.

-Lucy- Levy me llamo de repente- somos tus amigas, no tienes por que avergonzarte- me regalo una sonrisa, volte a ver a las demás y también me sonrieron sinceramente diciendo de que no se burlaran, ni nada. Creo que por primera vez…..encontré verdaderas amigas.

-Yo…. No se que es lo que siento…-Conteste sinceramente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunto Juvia

-Nunca eh podido socializar mucho con otros chicos ya que mi padre….. bueno….-Me sentía nerviosa de contarles sobre mi vida pasada.

-Lucy, si no quieres contarnos, no hay problema-Me dijo Erza al ver que me puse nerviosa. Pero lo mejor seria contarles, al menos una parte para contestar su pregunta sobre mis sentimientos hacia Natsu.

-No, nos es problema….. yo no socializaba con muchos chicos, ya que casi no salía de casa, conocí a uno por que fue a mi hogar…. parecía buena persona, pero resulto ser un completo idiota…en fin, por no socializar mucho no conocí a muchos chicos, por lo tanto nunca eh tenido novio, es por eso que no se que es estar enamorada-hubo un corto silencio, todas me miraban de una forma sorprendida.

-¿Nunca has tenido novio!?-Dijeron todas en unción

- Rápido chicas!, tenemos un problema amoroso!-Dijo Cana

-Lucy, no te preocupes, sabrás que es estar enamorada-Dijo Erza

-Y sabemos quien es el candidato de novio perfecto para ti- dijo Levy bastante picara.

-Hablas de….-dije

-Si, pero primero tenemos que hacer que descubras que es lo que sientes realmente por Natsu, si no, no se puede- Que mis nuevas amigas ya estén ideando un plan para que conozca mis sentimientos, que me anden buscando novio, y que tengan planeado de que ese novio sea un amigo que conocí hace una semana es raro y emocionante. Aun que la verdad, creo que me gusta la idea de que las demás me emparejen con Natsu….. ¿que estoy diciendo!? Lo conocí hace una semana!.

**0000000000 POV NORMAL**

Mientras las chicas hablaban sobre como ayudar a Lucy a que descubra lo que siente por su amigo, una persona logra escuchar algo mientras se acercaba a ellas.

-Hablas de….-

-Si, pero primero tenemos que hacer que descubras que es lo que sientes realmente por Natsu, si no, no se puede- La persona logro escuchar lo ultimo y lo único que le vino a la cabeza fue.

**_-¿Natsu y Lucy pareja?_**- fue lo único que le llego a la mente.

**000000000000 fin del capitulo**

**¿Quién era esa persona? :o los dejare en suspenso :3**

**Se que fue corto, pero por estar en familia no eh podido tener mucho tiempo T_T**

**Aun así espero que lo hallan disfrutado :D esperen el siguiente.**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Instituto Fairy**

**Capitulo 7: Amor**

**POV NORMAL**

-**_¿Natsu y Lucy pareja?...creo que me esta empezando a gustar la idea- _**Natsu había escuchado el final de la conversación de las chicas, y se dio cuenta de que ellas tenían la misma conversación que el tubo con Jellal- Luce!- el estaba atrás de esos viejos juegos en los que siempre se reunían, por lo tanto, ellas no lo habían visto

-¿Ehp!?- Pude notar de que se puso bastante roja

-Vamos a clase!- Dijo el peli rosa.

Lucy miro a sus compañeras un poco preocupada, pero estas le sonrieron dándole a entender de que debería acompañarlo.

-Esperame Natsu!- Dijo para levantarse del columpio de los juegos e ir a acompañar a su amigo.

**00000000000000000000000000Lucy Pov**

Paso la semana y era viernes, ya había conocido a gran parte del instituto y todos tenían el mismo comportamiento desastroso y amable que los demás.

Conocí al hermano de Mrajanee, un hombre alto y bronceado de un grado mayor al mío, era raro, decía puras cosas de cómo ser un hombre y así, pero resulto ser demasiado amigable y buena onda. El maestro de Educación Física, Laxus, es el maestro mas joven del instituto y se lleva bastante bien con mis amigos que termine siendo amiga suya también. Y así fue con todos, Jet, Droy, Laki, Kinana, Max, entre otras personas se volvieron mis amigos. A la única que no eh conocido, o al menos presentado apropiadamente, es a la hermana de Mirajanee, según ella si va ha do a clases, pero no la he visto en los recreos o en la hora de salida.

Era la hora de la salida, y mis amigos y yo caminábamos por e pasillo hacia la puerta.

-Lucy, ¿iras con nosotros hoy con nosotros?-Me pregunto Erza.

-Ir a donde?-respondí con otra pregunta.

-A la vieja bodega, ¿Natsu no te ha contado?-Dijo Levy acercándose a mi.

-No que yo recuerde- en ese momento todas volteamos atrás para ver a lo chicos y…..

-Imbécil!-

-No jales eso!-

-Me las pagaras!-

-Natsu mis calzoncillos otra vez no!-

-Kakakakakak!-

-ALTO!-Erza paro todo el alboroto que tenían los chicos,-Jellal!- Erza miro con una mirada asesina a su novio.

-S..si?-

-¿No te hicieron daño estos animales?-En un instante, Erza tenia agarrado de las camisas a unos noqueados Natsu y Gray, mientras Gajeel uso a Levy como su "escudo" ocultándose tras de ella.

-Jellal….-

-Salvanos-

-Por favor-Suplicaron los tres cobardes.

-….Ahora que lo dices Erza me duele el meñique- Y eso fue suficiente para que la gran Titania, o es así como la llaman en el instituto, masacrara a los tres indefensos chicos.

**00000000000000000En la calle 15 minutos después.**

-Natsu….seguro que estas bien?- pregunte al ver a mi amigo como chocaba con un árbol mientras caminábamos a casa.

-Si….. solo …..no lo vi venir- dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Creo que ese ojo morado hace que no veas muy bien, solo mirate- le señale para que volteara a ver su reflejo en una ventana- Creo que eso grave-

-No te preocupes Luce, Erza siempre nos deja de esta forma o de peores- dijo con esa sonrisa que tanto me encan…. ¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTOY PENSANDO!?

Seguimos nuestro rumbo hasta llegar a mi casa.

-Bueno Luce, te veo a las…...-

-Ni hablar, tu no iras a ningún sitio con ese ojo con el que apenas puedes ver una silueta!- le dije, no quería que se fuera solo caminando hasta su casa, ¿y si volvía a tropezar y esta vez se lastimaba gravemente?- Entra a mi casa, deja que me cambie de ropas y después te acompaño a tu casa.

El solo asintió un con esa misma sonrisa de siempre. Entramos a la casa, el se sentó en el sillón y le dije que esperara, me fui a mi habitación para cambiarme.

-Ponte algo cómodo para salir!, iremos a la bodega!- Es cierto, Erza y las demás habían hablado sobre una vieja bodega y que irían hoy.

-¿Y cual es esa bodega Natsu!?-Pregunte desde mi cuarto

-Es donde siempre tocamos!-Respondió …abriendo la puerta.

-Kyaaaaaaaa, no sal de aquí!- le grite mientras me cubría mis "atributos".

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto con cara dudosa.

-¿Qué no ves que estoy desnuda!?-El se puso tan rojo como los cabellos de Erza, a excepción de su ojo que seguía morado.

-No te veo, pero…. ahora te imagino así- y cubrió medio de su rostro con su bufanda.

-Tu sal!- Lo corrí de mi cuarto

10 minutos después salí de mi habitación con un mini short de mezclilla y una blusa blanca. Le dije a Natsu que vallamos a su casa para que se cambie de ropas e irnos a esa bodega de la que todos hablan. Tardamos 15 minutos en llegar a su casa.

-Entremos- era la primera ves que entro a la casa de Natsu y la verdad….era todo un desastre!

-¿QUÉ TU NUNCA LIMPIAS!?-Dije sorprendida al ver toda la sala llena de basura, cajas de pizza, polvo, y unos calzoncillos.

-No tengo tiempo para hacer eso, además casi nunca estoy en casa-Dijo sin importancia- iré a cambiarme BUAGGGH!-Ese tonto choco con la pared que estaba junto a las escaleras.

-Deberías ponerte algo en ese ojo-Dije con una gota de sudor.

El subió a su cuarto, yo seguí observando la casa de Natsu y vi algo que me llamo mucho la atención. Una fotografía que se encontraba colgada en la pared, de todas las cosas en la casa esa era la que mas sucia se veía, llena de polvo y algunas manchas. Retire algo de suciedad para verla mejor y…era un pequeño Natsu de casi 6 años, y dos personas atrás de el, un hombre y una mujer, los tres completamente felices, ¿serán sus padres?

-Luceeeee! Ayudame!-Grito Natsu desde su habitación.

Me dirijo a las escaleras pero…..

-Aye!-

Un pequeño y tierno gatito azul me llama desde uno de los escalones-Awwwwwwww que bonitooooo!, ven acá!-Lo cargue en mis brazos para ahora si dirigirme con mi amigo. Abrí la puerta de su habitación-¿Qué pasa Na….?kyaaaaa!- Natsu….. estaba….completamente desnudo…. Y el pobre gatito salió volando después de que lo halla lanzado para cubrime mis ojos.

-No puedo ver bien mis prendas- dijo con un tono algo apenado.

-¿Y que se supone que haga!?-

-Vísteme- me dijo. ¿Como voy a vestirlo?¿ ni que fuera un bebe!? Bueno ahora que lo pienso... no es tan maduro… y mucho menos inteligente….eso lo hace tierno…..si tierno ya dije.

-Date la vuelta- Le ordene para así poder evitar ver a su…..amiguito- Pote esto- le dije dándole unos calzones.

-se supone que me debes ayudar-

-No pienso tocarte hasta que te cubras…. que te cubras eso!-

-Ok ok ya voy- se puso los calzoncillos.

Le saque una camisa negra con decorados de fuego, unos jeans azul oscuro, y unas converse negras, y si , yo tuve que vestirlo- Ponte esto- le puse un parche en su ojo para que no se viera tan mal-Estas listo!, vámonos-

-Espera!- Me dijo

-¿Qué?-

-Mi bufanda…¿dónde esta?- Al parecer el seguía sin poder ver bien ya que tenia la bufanda en la cama, justo a lado suyo.

-Agh voy- me dirigí hacia el y agarre la bufanda-es especial para ti esto ¿verdad?-Le pregunte mientras le ponía la bufanda.

-Me la dio mi padre-Al escuchar esa palabra…."Padre" me estremecí un poco, lo cual causo que jalara un poco la bufanda hacia mi, pero la bufanda ya estaba enrollada en el cuello de Natsu….. el jalón que le di a la bufanda hizo que Natsu se acercara….demasiado…

-Uh?-

-Na...natsu- dije bastante roja al ver que ese jalón que di…..provocara que Natsu posara sus labios en mi frente…..Si nuestra situación fuera diferente eso seria tierno pero….. Haber Lucy 1 2 3, tranquilizate, Natsy y yo, 2 semanas de conocidos, es tu primer y mejor amigo ¿Entonces por que me están empezando a llegar este tipo de pensamientos!?

-Lo…lo.. lo siento!-dijo apartándose de mi frente bastante rojo.

-No…te preocupes….fue mi culpa- dije con bastante pena.

-Creo que deberíamos…irnos- me dijo bastante rojo. Yo asentí.

**00000000Natsu Pov**

Lo que acababa de pasar fue algo penoso, pero con el paso de los días, las palabras de Jellal, han estado en mi cabeza tanto tiempo que se ha vuelto agradable. Puede que si me este enamorando… y de Lucy, de mi mejor amiga.

Estábamos caminando por el parque, eran las 7, se supone que nos reuniríamos en la bodega a las 8, asi que tome el camino largo.

-¿Dónde queda la bodega?- Me pregunto

-A casi 9 cuadras-

-¿No crees que seria mas rápido pedir un taxi?-

-No…quedamos con los demás a las 8 y son las 7, además quería enseñarte algo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Ya veras- la lleve al centro de ese parque,allí hay un árbol, un cerezo.

-¿Qué querías mostrarme?-

-De todas las cosas maravillosas de la ciudad, olvide enseñarte una-Le dije mirando el árbol, la luz de la luna empezaba a dar presencia.-Tal vez, no te enseñe esto cuando te mostraba la ciudad, por que el destino quería que fuera especial- Esta es la primera vez que hago esto, así que me deseo suerte a mi mismo.

-¿Especial para que?-Pude notar su pequeño rubor

-Este cerezo, con la luz de la luna sus hojas cambian a un color arcoíris- y así empezó a cambiar de color- algunos dicen que es mágico, otros que es alguna obra de una iglesia, pero sea lo que sea- voltee a verla , ella estaba impactada con lo que le sucedía a aquel árbol- es algo hermoso.-

Y así el árbol entero desprendía una luz de varios colores.

-Que bonito- La abrase de lado con mi brazo derecho atrayéndola hacia a mi, ella solo se recargo en mi hombro contemplando los colores de ese cerezo, con esa sonrisa que me vuelve loco, de todas las cosas hermosas en el mundo…la sonrisa de Lucy era lo mas bello de este planeta.-Natsu-

-UH? ¿que pasa Luce?-

-Gracias-

-¿Por que?- ella levanto la vista para verme a los ojos.

-Por siempre hacerme sonreír- me dijo con…. Bueno ya lo dije antes pero debo decirlo de nuevo….. con su hermosa sonrisa. También le sonreí.

**0000000000000Lucy Pov**

El sonrió, esa sonrisa que siempre me ilumina los días. Sigo sin saber lo que siento, aunque mis amigas me hallan intentado ayudar esta semana, sigo en las mismas, no se siente el amor o estar enamorada.

-Lucy- Pero de lo que no tengo duda-quería decirte-es de que lo necesito-que- necesito a Natsu Dregeneel en mi vida- te amo-

Eso que me dijo llego de repente. Un impulso en mi interior hizo que me lanzara sobre el y que….. lo besara. Y eso hice.

**0000000000000000Fin del capitulo**

**¿Qué les pareció? :D**

**Escribí este capitulo a las 2 de la mañana (tengo sueño T-T), pero me sentía con ideas y una forma de continuar la historia, y si me dormía, al día siguiente olvidaría no era Lissana la que penzo "¿Natsu y Lucy pareja?"(Trolleadosx3). Si me preguntan, el cerezo y el parque es el mismo del capitulo del anime, se me ocurrió de repente y pensé de que seria bonito agradable y tierno de que Natsu le dijera lo que siente por Lucy en ese lugar. Bueno creo que ya estoy diciendo pura tontería así que mejor los dejo. :'3**

**Espero les halla gustado el cap y si quieren que ponga alguna canción (por que el fic necesita canciones y musiquita:3) díganme cual les gustaría que pusiera, háganme recomendaciones ;)**

**Un saludo a: MoriSummer, Evunchi2020 ,y a Andy.**

**Esperen el próximo cap, será pronto lo prometo :') **

**¿REVIEWS Y FAV? W**


End file.
